(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method.
(ii) Related Art
One type of known image processing apparatus has an image forming function for printing an image on a medium such as a paper medium, and an image reading function for scanning an image printed on a paper medium. Another type of known image processing apparatus is provided with a port connectable to an external storage device such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory, prints image data stored on the USB memory, and stores a scanned image on the USB memory.
Yet another type of known image processing apparatus operates switchably between a standard mode and a power-saving mode in order to reduce power consumed thereby.